This invention relates in general to article handling and transportation systems and in particular to an article supporting mechanism which is quickly and easily adjustable to differing heights and which is self locking at any desired height. This invention is particularly useful when used with an article transportation system, wherein irregularly shaped articles are transported from one location to another.
In most manufacturing operations and in many other situations, it is necessary to support and transport articles from one location to another, such as for further work operations or for assembly. Occasionally, the articles are supported by simply placing them on a flat surface, such as a conveyor belt, and then are transported by moving the flat surface. Transportation in this manner is possible when the sizes and shapes of the articles permit them to be supported in a stable position on the flat moving surface. In other words, the articles must be shaped in such a manner as to not move relative to the moving surface during transportation.
Unfortunately, many manufactured articles, such as stampings from a press machine, are irregularly shaped. Such articles are not well suited for transportation on a flat moving surface because they are not supported in a stable manner. As a result, the articles may undesirably tip over, roll off, or otherwise move relative to the moving surface during transportation. Therefore, for both convenience and safety, such irregularly shaped articles must be supported by appropriate means to prevent such undesirable movement during transportation.
Various mechanisms have been devised to support and transport irregularly shaped articles. One such mechanism involves the use of one or more pre-formed support members in conjunction with a conventional article transportation system. Such support members are shaped to engage the article at appropriate positions to provide the necessary stable support. The support members themselves are carried by the transportation system for movement from one location to another, together with the articles carried thereon. However, support members of this type are inefficient because each differently shaped article requires its own differently shaped support member.
Adjustable mechanisms are also known in the art for supporting and transporting irregularly shaped articles. Such adjustable support mechanisms are also carried by a conventional article transportation system and usually include one or more movable arms for engaging and supporting the article. The arms are initially moved to a desired height or position, which is determined by the shape of the article to be supported thereon. Then, the arms are locked in that position for use. Unfortunately, prior adjustable support mechanisms are also inefficient because they usually involve a number of manual operations (unlocking from the old position, adjusting to the new position, and re-locking in the new position) to change from supporting one article shape to another.